A lithography process may be used to create a desired pattern on a semiconductor substrate. The lithography process may be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In manufacturing ICs using lithography systems, a patterning device (e.g., a mask or a reticle) may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. The pattern may be transferred onto a target portion of a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer), where the target portion of the substrate may include part of a device, one device, or several devices. Transferring the pattern may include imaging the pattern onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g., resist) that is disposed over the substrate.